


A pair of pretty eyes

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Luke slut shames Rey, Rey and Kylo just really needed a good shag, force bond sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: What if the Rey and Kylo had already done the deed by the time Luke discovered them?An alternate ending to episode 8





	A pair of pretty eyes

It had not taken much for the two former adversaries to get naked together. 

Kylo Ren shivered as Rey's hands touched his bare chest. It had been many years since he had allowed himself to get so close to another person. This had not been for a lack of willing partners but rather how the touch of a woman's hands had felt as if they were burning his skin. The inner torment of his soul had made it all the more painful to be intimate with a lover. However, this was no longer the case with the young beauty who was currently straddling in his lap. The connection between them in the Force had bared his soul to her, and yet she still let him in. Kylo released a shuddering breath, and Rey squeezed his arm reassuringly. 

While Rey sat with Kylo in his quarters on the Silencer, Kylo was with Rey next to the hearth of the Ahch-to hut. Rey had originally called out to him through their shared bond to discuss her frustration and disappointment with the lack of answers she had found at the bottom of a damp cave. The man had listened intently with those dark, haunted eyes that drew her to him like magnets. He had confided in her as well, and she found herself reaching out a hand to him. Kylo had removed his glove to touch her fingers. So many feelings had flooded between them at that moment. For Rey, the feeling of belonging was predominant. For Kylo, it was a feeling of certainly that he had long been without. A feeling that brought many much needed answers. 

Their lips had met tentatively, and then the rest had followed, instinct and feeling overcoming any past grudges. Kylo's trembling hands had stripped away Rey's wet clothing as Rey helped Kylo shed his black layers. She was in his arms now, and neither of them could distinguish the flood of emotions coursing through their shared bond. It was as if in this moment they were one mind, and when Rey widened her thighs and Kylo pressed his shaft deep inside of her warmth, it was if they were one body as well. 

Rey threw her head back at the rush of pleasure spreading from her abdomen. Kylo gripped her hips as he rocked into her. Her frame looked tiny between his broad hands. Her small breasts brushed against his muscular chest. This felt so right for both of them. How had they lived without knowing this feeling? How could they go on living without feeling it again? The crackle of the fire was drowned out by the wet sounds of their heated dance. 

Rey gasped as he brought her near the brink. She looked into his eyes. The answer was that they couldn't live without each other after this fated coupling. Kylo felt how close she was through the bond, the fire's glow illuminating her flushed skin. Their breaths were in sync, and they both climaxed at the same time, causing a  burst of energy to ripple through the Force. Rey sweet softness squeezed tightly around him as he emptied himself inside of her. With this physical release, he also felt a lightening in his chest, as if a heavy weight had been lifted. 

Rey rested her head against his shoulder, their bodies still attached. Kylo wrapped his arms around her.  

"Rey," said Kylo, softly. "Come to me."

She looked at him. The woman she had been a few hours ago might have said no but that woman was gone now. Rey nodded her ascent. Before she could speak the door flew open.

It was Luke, his eyes wild with panic, the storm that had been brewing on the island whipping his grey robes around him. Kylo looked at his uncle in surprise. 

"Rey, no!" Luke said in shock. "Stop!"

Even though it was clear that there was nothing left to stop, that the deed had been done, Luke raised his hand and a wave of energy blew the roof of the hut into the stormy winds. Kylo disappeared, and Rey hastily grabbed the blanket that had fallen to the floor to cover herself. Rey stared at Luke, surprised by his dramatic reaction to discovering her with his nephew. She stood up, clutching the blanket to her bare body.

Luke shook his head at her.  

"You opened yourself up to the dark side," said Luke with derision. "For a pair of pretty eyes."

As if on cue, a glob of Kylo's release dripped on the floor between her feet, leaving no doubt as to what had transpired. Rey's face grew hot. Luke turned from her in disgust and walked away. An anger welled in her chest. She would not let him make her feel ashamed, especially when he had plenty he still needed to answer for. She hastily grabbed her clothes and redressed. It was about time she confronted the jedi master.

* * *

 Armitage Hux woke up in his quarters in the Silencer. He felt well-rested. Oddly well-rested. He looked over at the bedside chrono and jolted upright in shock. He had overslept by three hours. He sprung out of bed to quickly gel down his hair and don his uniform. 

Armitage did not understand how he could do such a thing. He had never overslept like that in his entire life. He felt as if he had been awakened from some deep trance. He frowned suspiciously at that thought. This had to be the doing of Kylo Ren's sorcery. 

Instead of going straight to the bridge, the red-headed general practically sprinted to the throne room of Snoke's flying capital. When the wide doors opened, Armitage's mouth dropped in shock for a moment before he forced himself to regain his composure. Instead of Snoke on the throne, Kylo Ren was sitting in his place with a particularly haughty expression. His eyes glittered at Armitage, and he beckoned the general forward with a crooked finger. Armitage approached the throne with a deliberate slow pace.

"Can I help you, General?" asked Kylo with a raised brow.

"What the hell is going on, Ren?" Armitage demanded. 

"Supreme Leader Snoke passed away in his sleep last night," said Kylo. 

"You seem pretty calm about that," said Armitage. "What are we going to do now?"

"We are making course for Ahch-To," said Kylo.

"Ahch-To?" said Armitage, puzzled. "Is that where the Resistance is heading?"

"No," said Kylo. "Finishing off the Resistance is no longer our main priority."

"What?" said Armitage, rage causing a few red splotches to appear in his face. "Just who are do you think you are to say such a thing? How dare you-"

Kylo lifted his hand, and Armitage felt his throat closing up. He clutched his throat. The shocking realization dawned on him. 

"The Supreme Leader is dead," said Kylo.

"Long live the Supreme Leader," said Armitage.

Kylo Ren released his grip and Armitage gasped for breath. Armitage had slept through Kylo overthrowing Snoke, and now he would have to live with the consequences. 

* * *

Rey checked her reflection once more before boarding the escape pod on the Millennium Falcon. She was glad that Connix had insisted that Rey borrow her lash-lengthening mascara. Rey was also glad that she had taken a spare dress on the Falcon. She nodded self-assuredly.

Chewbacca asked her a question. Rey smiled.

"Don't worry," said Rey. "I will be okay, I promise."

He asked if she was sure.

"You don't have to wait," said Rey. "I am sure you will be hearing from me again."

When the escape pod arrived at the Silencer, Kylo was waiting there for her alone. He smiled down at her. His hair looked freshly styled. Kylo marveled at the soft beauty of his lover. He held out his hand to her. Rey took it and stepped of the pod. He pulled her into a kiss. It felt the same as when he had kissed her in the hut, but the knowledge that she was truly in his arms rather than lightyears away made her heart beat excitedly. 

"Now what?" asked Rey, after their mouths had parted.

"I was thinking we could figure that out together," said Kylo.

Rey nodded, satisfied with that answer. 

"Ben?" she said.

"Yeah?" His voice quavering only slightly. 

"I believe in you," said Rey.

He smiled at her again, and she reached for his hand. They walked together to their throne room.


End file.
